


Pretty as a Picture

by poisontaster



Series: Sex Pollen [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Photography, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes looking at Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty as a Picture

"Dean." Sam sharpens his voice. "Hold still."

Dean huffs and rolls his shoulders once, like they hurt. But then he stills and settles, though his head remains ducked, his blush burning deep red in his cheeks like sunburn.

The light's still not right. Sam puts the camera down on the bed and goes to the lamp, twisting off the cap that holds the shade on, since just angling it didn't work. Sometimes Sam thinks it's remarkable he doesn't need bifocals, considering the quality of the light in most of the motel rooms they've stayed in throughout the course of his life.

It's much brighter once he gets the shade off, blowing on his burned fingers. White-gold light cascades over Dean's back, showing the bruises and fingernail scratches pitilessly. More than that, they show Sam the fine trembles running through Dean's body.

"Dean." Sam goes over to his brother, smoothing his hands up the scraped, abraded wrists, the oblique blades of Dean's forearms, the heavily muscled biceps. He keeps his touch light as feathers, and feels Dean's skin ripple and knurl in reaction. Sam puts his forefinger under Dean's chin and lifts. "Do you know how beautiful you look?"

Dean's mouth flexes, bitten, chafed, swollen. Sam can't resist and he leans in to kiss, lapping at the soft fullness of Dean's lips helplessly, hungrily. At the same time, he runs his hands over Dean's smooth skin.

"Don't be afraid." Sam pulls back and watches Dean's eyelids lift slowly. Dean looks drugged or drunk.

"I'm not afraid." Dean's voice is hoarse but sincere. His hand comes up to catch on Sam's forearm. "Sam, I'm not."

"Okay. Good." It's an effort to drag himself away from the temptation of Dean, warm, pliant skin and endless willingness. "You know you can always say no, Dean. We can always stop."

Dean shakes his head. "No. It's…"

Sam waits patiently for Dean to say whatever it is, but Dean only shakes his head a second time and turns his back again. It's not always easy, but Sam's learning to accept Dean's silences as much as Dean's words. When Dean's ready, he'll let it out.

Sam runs his fingers down Dean's back, pressing briefly into the bruises, smearing the few places where blood has welled up from the scratches. Dean shivers but he pushes into the touch, not away, his breath coming fast again.

"Undo your pants," Sam says as he angles Dean into the light and picks up the camera again. "Push them down….not all the way. Just a bit."

Dean nods jerkily, moving stiffly and when he angles, Sam finally tips to the fact that Dean's not uncomfortable, he's _turned on_.

Sam licks his lips and adjusts himself. Dean's not the only one. But first, the pictures. The flash blinds Sam, but even through the blurry clouds of purple and green afterimage, he sees Dean clear as anything, the clearest thing in the world.

Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally based on a manip by mkitty that is no longer available.


End file.
